story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aymeric (MMfL game)
Aymeric (エイメリック Eimerikku) is a bachelor in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). Aymeric comes from a rich family, and is close friends with Honoré and Sonja. Being catered to throughout his life, his parents sent him into the world to gain life experience. He was raised to be a proper gentlemen, and often refers to the main female player as "my lady". Easy-going and polite. Aymeric is unlocked by raising Volcano Island. Upon doing it, he arrives galloping in on his white horse (named Arthur). He will set up his own house at Music Town, located in front of Onpu Apartment. The rival for Aymeric's affection is Chelsea, who shares many similar characteristics to Aymeric, including his calm demeanour and easy-going nature. Aymeric and Chelsea will get married if the player encourages them by triggering their Rival Events. ' ' ' ' Before he is married, Aymeric rarely leaves his place. He takes longer walk around Music Town. If the player marries Aymeric, he will move in with her. However, he will still visit his old home almost every day. He takes shorter visit on Tuesday, preferring to stay around your house. After Leonie marries Guido, he will move in with her. Leonie's schedule will stay the same as when she was single. If the weather is bad, Aymeric will stay home regardless of whether he is single or married. ' ' ' ' Black Love Event *Walk from Crossroads to Music Town Plaza *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Aymeric has 5000 XP or more Enter Music Town Plaza to find a collapsed Aymeric. Once again, he has failed to nourish himself and requires food. After the player revives him, he will tell her a little about his reading work, and eventually praise her for being self-sufficient. What is your response for him? Choice 1: Oh, don't flatter me. Result: +1500 XP with Aymeric Aymeric respects the player softly. He yearns to become like her. Aymeric is glad he was able to speak with the player. You stimulate his mind. Aymeric wishes to improve himself further so that someday, he can become truly independent just like the player. And one day, he again wishes to catch the illusive angler fish. After all, they say it's illusive. Aymeric says it must taste delicious. Choice 2: Let's start by not getting collapsed. Result: -1000 XP with Aymeric What could you possibly mean? There are no bad people who would concern Aymeric. Rather, the world is full of kind-hearted souls. It's just that he's a little on the slow side, so that takes him a long time to realise their kindness. Purple Love Event *Walk from Crossroads to Mountain Area *16:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Aymeric at a Blue friendship status or higher *You have seen Aymeric's Purple Love Event The other participants in this event are Celeste the Witch, Alexandra, Mimi, Mia, and Thomas. Each of them must have 5000 XP or above. Enter the Mountain Area to find a group gathered waiting to watch Aymeric's horseback riding skills. Upon showing off some impressive riding, Aymeric leaps off his horse. not so gracefully and manages to sprain his ankle. After Thomas tends to him, Aymeric will talk to the player about how much fun he has been on the mountain. The player will then be given an option to respond. Choice 1: Yep, I totally understand. Result: +2000 XP He's glad you do. Aymeric is very happy to know that he can share this feeling with one. He truly loves this town, and wishes to be able of doing that too. Choice 2: Are you serious? Result: -2000 XP Although it may be normal for you and everyone else, these are all very new experiences for Aymeric. There is no much to ask for him, though. Blue Love Event: Confession The player must give Aymeric a Ring to see his remaining Love Events. An event will occur after all requirements are done in which Mr. Joost will tell the player to go inside his office at 12:00. The player will receive the Confession Ring there, allowing him/her to propose. Give the Confession Ring on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 8:00 to 10:00. Aymeric must be at a Blue friendship status or higher and the player has seen his Black Love Event as well as Purple Love Event. Yellow Love Event *Aymeric's Manor *16:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Aymeric at a Yellow friendship status or higher *You have seen Aymeric's Confession *You are going steady with Aymeric The player will learn from Aymeric that his family wants him to go to their hometown, which has put Aymeric in a bit of a dilemma. Choice 1: And...? And what? Result: -3000 XP with Aymeric You tell Aymeric to not leave the town someday. He appreciates your help. Choice 2: Oh, okay. Result: +3000 XP with Aymeric Is it okay to leave the town? Aymeric feels worried that he misses everyone in Music Town. If he leaves, his parents will be mad. Gold Love Event *Wake up in the morning (6:00) *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Aymeric at a Gold friendship status or higher *You are going steady with Chelsea *You have seen Chelsea's Yellow Love Event Upon waking up in the morning, Aymeric comes by to check to see if the player slept well. He wants to go with the player somewhere. Choice 1: Sure! Result: +4000 XP with Aymeric Just thinking how we'll spend the day together sends his heart racing. The two of us walk through Verdure Island until ending up at Onpu Apartment. Inside the apartment, Aymeric asks on how much smaller it is inside than he thought that would be. Aymeric had heard that he has to place his own order to get food, and asks the player to point him in the right direction. The two of us head over to the counter and Aymeric orders some food. Back at the table, Aymeric finds his meal to be quite nice. The food is delicious and the spices are tantalising, although the most amazing spice is simply being with you. Aymeric appreciates the player's request for going out with him today. You will return to your idol house 18:00. Choice 2: I'm afraid I need to cancel. Result: -5000 XP with Aymeric That's too bad. Aymeric sadly leaves. ' ' After obtaining the Flower Jewel, find Aymeric on a sunny, non-festival day, before 18:00. The player and Aymeric will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. Since he doesn't have any family or close friends in Music Town, the player will automatically return home to prepare for the ceremony after their proposal is over. On the day of wedding, Linda will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child born from marrying Aymeric will have light blonde hair and cyan eyes. The boy's clothing will be green while the girl's clothing will be orange. ' ' Rival Event 1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Aymeric (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship status OR the player is married As the female player wakes up in the morning, Chelsea will fetch the player and ask about her relationship with Aymeric. If the player encourages Chelsea, she will be happy and the couple's remaining events may start to be viewed. If the second option is chosen, it means the player wants to marry Aymeric herself, which will make Chelsea upset. The same event happens if the player is male, but Aymeric will come to your house asking about Chelsea. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Chelsea appears in house but want Aymeric to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." Rival Event 2 *Walk from Crossroads to Music Town Plaza *13:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Snowy weather (Winter season) *Aymeric (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship status OR the player is married Aymeric greets Chelsea as she leaves the Clinic, but Chelsea doesn't know who he is. She does see him from time to time, and asks how he knows her name. Aymeric tells her that he had heard rumours of a beautiful princess staying at the Clinic. Well, Chelsea does think the princess is gorgeous, but that doesn't explain how he knows her name. Aymeric tries to flatter her some more by calling her the most beautiful princess in Music Town, which confuses her a little bit. Chelsea thinks he's odd but she likes him nonetheless! Aymeric finally introduces himself, and tells her that it is like a dream to have someone like her remember his name. Rival Event 3 *Walk from House Area to Crossroads *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Aymeric (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship status OR the player is married Chelsea prepares for patrol when she sees Aymeric nearby. She invites him to join her and he accepts, but by the time they reach the Music Two Plaza she seems disappointed at having nothing unusual to report Aymeric invites her to join him at Chocolat Café for lunch and she accepts, perking up right away. But just then they see two suspicious men outside of the White Lily Spa and wonder if they have gotten lost. They begin to approach them but the men panic and run away. Aymeric expresses confusion at the display and Chelsea admits that they could have possibly been robbers. Deciding she has to speak to Mr. Joost, Chelsea takes off after apologizing for having to cut their time short. Rival Event 4 *Walk from House Area to Crossroads *16:00 to 19:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Aymeric (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship status OR the player is married Chelsea is left almost speechless when Aymeric shows her the Flower Jewel one day. Aymeric explains how long it took him to find it, and after managing to convince Chelsea that he intends on her having it, she finally accepts his request to marry Aymeric. Cheerfully, they begin to chat and Aymeric promises to make her happy. ' ' On the day of Rival Wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that you are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Aymeric and Chelsea in their respective wedding clothes. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. 1 year after Aymeric and Chelsea already married, they will have a baby. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game), and the wife will just instantly be seen holding a baby in her arms. Upon getting a phone call from either Aymeric or Chelsea, the player will be teleported to Aymeric's bedroom at his large house, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents introducing the player to their daughter, Aimi. ' ' Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelors